


Messin' Around

by beefy_noods, musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3223, AU - the trashy beefy kind, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: He’s not easy to miss, with his hair all coiffed up, dark swimming trunks that leave nothing to the imagination, and a lean but muscled torso under his unbuttoned linen shirt. The man in questions shifts his irresistibly long legs, and Gladio can only make out how he crosses one over the other from the corner of his eye. The man was gorgeous, by all means, but it’s those long legs, with their muscled thighs and shapely calves that frame the deck chair while his feet  grip the timber that catches Gladio off-guard every time. He has to be older than Gladio—there is a refined air about the way he carries himself, and a grace to his nods up at Gladio's chair when he leaves the pool for the afternoon.As a lifeguard, Gladio always strives to go above and beyond the call of duty, even if it is just a luxury resort. A regular patron makes that easy for him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, past and implied Cor/Ignis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Messin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be my Christmas present for beefy_noods — I promised them I would come up with and write a trashy gladnis AU in their honour, to commemorate the trashy AU ideas they have so generously blessed my DMs and the gladnis fandom with. it started as this one thing, but beefy and I plan to work on it here and there as a fun little series.
> 
> this is for you beefy! a very belated merry gladnis christmas! i can't say so enough, but thank you always for being an amazing person and such a kind friend!!!
> 
> @ everyone else: strap yourselves in for my attempt at a trashy AU—  
> in which Ignis is hot and divorced and on holiday, and Gladio is a hot young lifeguard

The sun blares and gleams all over the shining tile of the resort’s pool. Gladio shades his eyes with one hand on his lifeguard chair, sweeping the Lucis Caelum resort’s expansive and intricate pools. Gladio’s skill in swimming and rescue is wasted at the resort—it’s more children and the rich elderly misreading the pool depths that Gladio has to look out for—but it’s more money for less effort compared to his off-season jobs—swimming lessons for one, public pool lifeguarding for another, both pains in the asses for the chump change he got from them. 

The resort’s patrons are also an entirely different breed. Not a shift goes by where Gladio doesn’t notice the leering of older women at his bulging biceps out of the sleeves of his tank top, the way his swimming trunks cling to the muscles of his thighs. The sunglasses Gladio wears give the illusion that he doesn’t notice, but he does. He's not complaining, he paid good money for his tattoos and has spent years training for his physique. The eyes glued to his every step are just the returns of his investment. It is a shame that the older women and the well to do college girls tagging along on vacations with their families are not the type of attention he's seeking, but it boosts the ego. 

There is one person who meets Gladio's criteria—the main one being, of course, that they were a man—and he spots him within the first few days of his summer stint, one man who stands out from the resort’s other holiday-makers, lounging on his deck chair across Gladio’s lifeguard chair at the same time every morning.

He’s not easy to miss, with his hair all coiffed up, dark swimming trunks that leave nothing to the imagination, and a lean but muscled torso under his unbuttoned linen shirt. The man in questions shifts his irresistibly long legs, and Gladio can only make out how he crosses one over the other from the corner of his eye. The man was gorgeous, by all means, but it’s those long legs, with their muscled thighs and shapely calves that frame the deck chair while his feet grip the timber that catches Gladio off-guard every time. He has to be older than Gladio—there is a refined air about the way he carries himself, and a grace to his nods up at Gladio's chair when he leaves the pool for the afternoon. 

Three days in a row Gladio has caught him in his morning routine of basking in the early morning sun before slipping off his shirt to hang on his chair and jumping into the pool for a brisk swim. Gladio doesn’t really need to with the guy’s skill, but he checks on him before and after he enters then exits the pool—for his own safety, Gladio says to himself. But the way his styled hair falls apart in the water and frames his eyes when he emerges from the pool, water streaming down the sharp planes of his chest, dripping down his abs and the front of his trunks was also a nice bonus to his already hefty rewards. 

Today, just before Gladio has to hand his shift over to Nyx for the afternoon, the man slips his goggles off his head and he reaches for his towel he had left by the ladder, and in doing so, misses how his goggles fall back into the water behind him. He stalks back to his deck chair, hips swaying as he towels off his hair, and lays back under the shadow of his umbrella, with only those legs exposed out into the summer sun.

Gladio’s a lifeguard right? 

Helping people is what he does and goggles on the floor of a pool could be a hazard. And there aren’t as many pool-goers as there normally would be—there must be some summer activity the resort has on for the retirees that normally serve as Gladio’s audience—so he climbs down his ladder and dives down to the bottom of the pool where he had spotted the wayward goggles. He retrieves it with ease and climbs out the other side, and maybe he shakes his hair out a little when he picks up the other man’s gaze on him from over his sunglasses.

“You dropped this,” says Gladio, extending his hand out, now that he’s a mere few steps in front of the man.

The man sits up on his chair and tilts his head up. He’s not completely dry from his swim, with droplets gleaming on his abs that lead Gladio’s gaze up to the middle of his wet chest. He peers over his sunglasses, and raises one brow. Just above their silver frames are bright green eyes that are a stark contrast to his dark shades. When Gladio meets those eyes, the man’s bowed lips curl into a smile. 

"You have my thanks," the man replies, his voice smooth and cool, like a relieving ice cube sliding down Gladio's back. "Do all the lifeguards in this establishment go above and beyond their call of duty like you do?" the man asks with a mysterious smile. 

“Only for the ones that don’t give me any trouble,” Gladio tries. The man’s shoulders jump in a soft chuckle.

“Ignis,” he says, extending his hand out to Gladio.

Gladio takes it in his, warm despite the cool water he had been in. “Gladio.”

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” says Ignis. 

“I normally work beaches for the summer, but a friend of mine said there was an opening up here. Easier work for more cash, and I ain’t gonna say no to that with my college loans racking up.” Gladio glances around the pool, looking out for the other guy to relieve his shift. “You come here every summer break then?”

Ignis's laugh is tinkling and melodic, bordering on haughty, but Gladio doesn't even care the man is laughing at him when the sound is so addictive. “Goodness, no, university and its summer breaks are unfortunately long past behind me now. My husband was a friend of the head of this establishment, and we spent all our summers here.”

There is something there Gladio could take, although whether or not Ignis has left it there for him is another question entirely. From the distance, Nyx in his bright yellow lifeguard tank top emerges, and gives Gladio a wave. Gladio waves back. 

“ _Was_?” Gladio asks. He licks his lips, dried up in the sun.

“My apologies, force of habit," says Ignis wistfully. "My _ex-_ husband. We separated two summers ago now."

You miss all the shots you don't take is what Gladio's Dad always says. Though his Dad probably never meant it in the context of picking up older divorced men over his summer job.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gladio replies.

“Oh please don’t,” he says with a flap of his hand. Glancing up at the other lifeguard taking up Gladio’s post, he pats the edge of his deck chair, and Gladio takes the permission to sit. “It was all amicable. Two men far too busy to accept the love the other had to give, that sort of tragedy. My Cor was perfect in every sense but the fact is, he wasn't much of the affectionate type." He shakes his head as if to say they've gone off track, before his lips light up into a playful smile. "But we’re still on _very_ good terms.”

“Oh, glad to hear that,” says Gladio, his voice choked, unsure of what that means or what to respond to that.

“But enough about me,” Ignis says. Lifting up his sunglasses so they rest on his head, green eyes now completely unobscured, Ignis places a hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “So, college?”

“I’m in my final year.”

“What’s your major?”

After a self-conscious pause, Gladio says, “Literature.”

Ignis lets out a light laugh, and Gladio gives him a questioning look, but Ignis's hand burns where he gives his bare shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. 

"My apologies. You don't look like the type," he says softly, his hand travelling down Gladio's bicep and to his elbow. 

And maybe Gladio flexes a little under those soft fingers when he asks, "What type do I look like then?" 

"Definitely not the bookish type, with a physique like that." 

"Know a lot about the physique of the literary types then?" 

"Well no, but," Ignis's hand trails down to Gladio's forearm, his fingers tracing the dark tattooed feathers there. Behind Gladio, one of Ignis's legs slide smoothly across the skin of his back of his arms. Gladio is already hot all over from the sun, but now he runs even hotter under his swimming trunks. "I am quite knowledgeable about the physiques of types like _you_." 

"Yeah?" says Gladio, his throat drier than the summer air. He lets out a shuddered exhale that he hopes Ignis doesn't hear. "Care to demonstrate?" 

A grin spreads on Ignis's face. His hand is on Gladio's exposed thigh, his pink lips mere inches away from his and Gladio scrambles forward to press them together when—

"Amicitia!" Nyx yells from his chair. "Get over here." 

He runs one hand over his face and gives Ignis an apologetic glance. "Duty calls." 

"Aren't you noble," Ignis teases, unfazed by the interruption. 

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Gladio turns away, but Ignis calls his name out. 

"I am normally here as early as six-thirty," he says, leaning back into his deck chair and his sunglasses back over his eyes. He crosses one leg over the other, and smirks when he notices Gladio's eyes flit over to them. 

"When there's no lifeguard on shift." 

"Indeed. Not the time leisure swimmers come out either, for as late as say, eight." 

"That's just before the _first_ lifeguard shift," Gladio says, his pulse thudding in his ears and threatening to thump down below his swimming trunks. 

"Quite," Ignis says plainly. 

He gives Ignis a nod. "I'll see you then."

  


***

  


An added perk to being friends with the son of the owner of Lucis Caelum's premium resorts is that, should Gladio need it, the resort lends him a room for the summer to save him the travel in and out of the heart of Insomnia to get to work on time. It proves useful this time, as he is up well before six-thirty, the summer sun already bright and warm as he exits the main building and into the main outdoor pool area. 

As Ignis had suggested, the pool is empty. There are a pair of old folks sequestered to the shallow end, doing their morning water exercises, and up at the deep end under the shadow of his umbrella and behind an arrangement of tropical plants, Ignis lies sprawled on his deck chair, his swimming trunks already damp, droplets of water dotting his drying legs. As cool and calm as he can, Gladio strides over, resisting the urge to bound over like some excited lap hound. 

Ignis has forgone the shirt this morning, and it hangs over the back of his chair and Gladio allows himself a quick glance at the man's nipples before Ignis catches his gaze. 

"Punctual too," Ignis drawls. He removes his sunglasses and places it on the table beside him, before he pats the edge of his deck chair again, and Gladio eagerly takes the invitation.

"Hey, you said you had somethin' to show me. Wasn't gonna waste your precious time." Gladio makes good on that, straddling Ignis on his deck chair with no preamble. Ignis's brows shoot up in surprise, but his grin is near ravenous. 

"Did you learn that at college too big boy?" he whispers in Gladio's ear as he leans closer, the velvet of his voice shooting straight into Gladio's dick. 

"Bet you could teach me more," Gladio murmurs, before he presses firm against Ignis's lips. His tongue slips into Ignis's hot mouth and Ignis hums contentedly, happy to accommodate, sliding his tongue against his, then whimpering against his lips when their hips press against each other. 

Ignis drags his hands over the fabric of Gladio's tank top stretched over his abs, and they separate long enough to let Ignis slip the skimpy bit of clothing off. And now his hands could wander, running over Gladio's abs, squeezing at his chest before his arms wrap and fit naturally over Gladio's broad shoulders. 

Gladio grabs the back of Ignis's knees in either hand, and wraps them around his waist, their clothed dicks in contact with only the awkward layer of fabric of their swimming trunks separating them. Ignis gives as good as he gets, licking into Gladio's mouth and moaning enthusiastically at each kiss with a conviction no partner has ever shown him, and it doesn't take long until their erections strain against their swimming trunks. 

"Care to do the honours?" Ignis whispers against Gladio's ear, dragging Gladio’s hands to cup at his hips. 

With a gulp, Gladio slowly nods and pulls down Ignis's swimming trunks by the sides, stopping them at the crook of his knees. Ignis's cock springs out, almost as big as Gladio if he were measuring, but not quite, curving away from a light thatch of pubic hair. The leaking tip glistens in the sun, its length and girth perfect, much like the man before him is, if anyone is asking Gladio. But no one is around to do so, so he at least shows his appreciation for a perfect dick the only way he knows how. 

He lowers himself until his face is level with Ignis's cock and Ignis runs a hand through his hair, his bottom lip caught in perfectly white teeth.

"Above and beyond the call of duty indeed," Ignis mutters. 

Gladio licks a stripe up that perfect cock, the taste clean with the hint of chlorine mixing with the faint saltiness of his skin. Ignis's eyes squeeze shut, his grin wild and ecstatic. 

"I'll tell you the truth Iggy, only for the ones I really like." 

"Oh?" Ignis gasps out, "Is that so?" 

"Yep, and you're a pretty likeable guy," Gladio groans, before taking the man's cock in his mouth. It is possibly the biggest dick Gladio's ever taken in his mouth, and he gives himself time to bob his head and adjust to its length, pumping it with one hand at the base and dragging his tongue against the underside as he pulls back, goaded on by the soft praises Ignis mutters while he cards his fingers through Gladio’s wet hair. If it weren't for the urgency of getting the act done before the first lifeguard shift begins, Gladio would take his time, savouring each kiss and lick inside Ignis's lean thighs, but now they only have enough time for Gladio to massage them with his free hand while he works Ignis's cock in his mouth. 

When Ignis tugs against his scalp, it spurs Gladio on to take more of his length in, and here and there he slightly sucks around Ignis's girth, almost grinning in triumph when Ignis stifles a cry with one hand, his other hand gripping at the back of Gladio's head, his toes curling against the deck chair with every light suck. 

"Too close love," Ignis gasps out, "you're too good," he sighs, and the praise sends Gladio's heart racing. "Let up for a moment."

Gladio only does so at the behest of the fingers gently threading through his hair. 

"Your turn," he drawls. Sitting up in his chair, he tugs down Gladio's trunks. "Let me examine that _physique_ of yours a little better." 

The cool morning air against Gladio's aching cock is a blast of relief and Gladio's heart thumps wild in his chest when Ignis runs his tongue between his lips at the sight. 

He brushes his hair over his ear, unstyled already from an early morning swim, before he returns the favour with broad licks up the back of Gladio's cock, retracting the foreskin around the shaft in his grip to swirl his tongue around the head. 

"So?" Gladio asks when Ignis gingerly pumps his cock with those long slender fingers of his, coating it in his precum.

"Hmm?" 

"Who's bigger?" Gladio asks. But then Ignis starts twisting his wrist, and he lets out a strangled moan, before adding, "Me or your ex-husband?" 

Ignis laughs that light and haughty laugh of his that drives Gladio crazy as he thumbs the slit of his cock. "I don't have much to go on just yet, love. We need a more thorough assessment."

He rolls over on his knees and braces his hands on the head of the deck chair. 

"Lube is in my shirt pocket."

"Someone's prepared," says Gladio with a chuckle. He runs one hand over Ignis's bare rear, cupping the firm muscle under the soft skin in his palm as he leans over to pluck the tube out of Ignis’s shirt. When Gladio uncaps the tube, Gladio swears Ignis opens his legs wider, his legs straining against the fabric of his trunks stretched across his knees, exposing his twitching pucker to the air. 

Fuck, what Gladio wouldn't give to just bury his face between his cheeks, and plunge his tongue into that hot and eager hole. 

But, Gladio holds back. There is not much time until the lifeguard on the morning shift comes out, and as much as he wants Ignis's hole clenching around his tongue, he wants it stretched across his cock even worse. 

One finger slides in easily to Gladio's surprise, so he skips to three, making Ignis release a sharp gasp, his head thrown back.

"That was easy," Gladio chuckles, fanning his lubed fingers against Ignis's rim with ease, "Get up to a lot last night?" 

"I'm on holiday," Ignis gasps, grinding against Gladio's fingers, "with a lot of downtime, otherwise unspoken for, surrounded by equally as willing and also otherwise unspoken for potential partners, what else is a man to do?" 

"Hey, if it means you're ready for me sooner, I ain’t complainin," Gladio curls his fingers inside Ignis, pressing firm against his prostate, and it nets him the desired reaction—Ignis chokes on a moan, and his cock twitches against him and leaks all over the chair. "Need you nice and loose to take someone like me."

"You talk a big game Gladio," Ignis says, his tone lilting and playful. "Maybe you should fuck me already and let the rest speak for itself."

Gladio scoffs, stroking inside Ignis once more just to listen to his smart mouth keen. "Gladly." 

Grabbing Ignis by the hip with one hand, he pours lube over his strained cock. He pumps and coats the shaft with it, then rubs the shaft over Ignis's pucker, grinning to himself as Ignis squirms and moans at the contact, before rubbing up against him. 

"I got ya baby," Gladio mutters. From beyond the ornamental plants beside them, he could hear the chatter of more resort patrons milling about the shallow end of the pool, and if it were possible, Gladio's cock goes harder at the thought that anyone could walk past the scarce foliage and find him achingly hard and ready to plunge into Ignis, spread wide open for him right there. He presses the bulbous head of his dick against Ignis's hole, and Gladio's mind clouds over with lust, but he holds himself back from slamming straight in when he sinks inside with ease.

"Fuck Ignis— You're so fuckin' hot," groans Gladio. Ignis is unbearably hot and tight inside, and yet it takes Gladio no time for Ignis’s ass to engulf his cock and let it sink right up to the hilt. Gladio lets out a sharp exhale. "Shit—" 

Gladio slowly rocks against Ignis and Ignis moans deeply through pursed lips, muttering, "You're so big— Oh, you're so big—" 

"Yeah? You like that?" asks Gladio, rocking Ignis against him a little faster by his hips. 

"Gods yes," Ignis moans, and it muffles at the tail end, so he must be biting down his lip to keep his volume down as he rocks back against Gladio. "You feel so _good."_

"Probably won’t take much to get you ready huh?" 

Ignis lets out a deep chuckle that breaks into a moan, before he says, “You’re welcome to fuck me nice and hard now Gladio—" 

Eager to impress, Gladio draws out and snaps his hips, sheathing his cock inside in one stroke before rolling his hips in earnest. 

"Oh—! _Yes—_ That feels good— _"_ Ignis gasps, "Harder— A little faster—" 

Gladio picks up his pace, angling to meet Ignis prostate, and when he brushes against it, Ignis clamps a hand over his mouth, muffling a sharp scream followed by a strangled moan. Not that it would make a difference. Should a lifeguard arrive for their shift now, they'd have the perfect view from their post—of Gladio fucking mercilessly into Ignis, again and again, a picture clear as the summer’s day.

"Not too loud baby," Gladio groans, "Don't want this to end too soon yeah?"

Ignis shakes his head frantically, and instead groans through his hand, slamming back to meet every single one of Gladio's merciless thrusts. His other hand grips the back of Gladio's thigh, as if to pull him deeper with each snap of his hips.

The hot summer air surrounds Gladio’s bare skin, while Ignis’s tantalising heat surrounds his cock. The deck chair creaks with each slap of their skin against each other, each one of Ignis’s moans against his palm, and each knock of Gladio’s balls against Ignis’s rear. The sight of Ignis's back muscles flexing with each thrust under his pale skin, sprawled open on his white timber deck chair, hidden only by the shade of their umbrella and the sparse covering of the pool’s ornamental foliage sends the blood thrumming in Gladio’s veins.

But as gorgeous as Ignis spread out for Gladio on his hands and knees, Gladio has spent enough time letting his gaze wander to the man’s body from his post to only appreciate the man’s shapely back.

"Fuck,” says Gladio, “wait a second."

Gladio pulls out completely and Ignis lets out a whine of protest against his palm. Gladio flips him over on his back, and he is met with Ignis's lust filled eyes, a deep blush travelling from his face all the way down to his chest, his drool trailing down his chin from his pink parted lips, and it tempts Gladio to cum all over him there, but he has bigger plans in mind, and Gladio has always been a big picture kind of guy. 

Sliding Ignis’s trunks off his knees, he takes Ignis by the ankles. Gladio slings those damned legs over his shoulders, and he sinks right back in with one stroke.

Ignis's hand springs back to muffle his moans as Gladio resumes his merciless pace from before, the angle perfect for striking Ignis's prostate with every stroke, but also for drinking in his eyes, blown out and glazed over in pleasure. Ignis’s free hand digs into the meat of the muscle on Gladio's shoulder, his nails leaving indentations that he can feel draw blood. His ankles cross behind Gladio's neck, and his cock bobs in front of Gladio, leaking all over his front. 

"Not gonna last any longer—" Gladio grunts. 

"Fill me then—" Ignis gasps, momentarily releasing his mouth to demand, "Go ahead and cum inside my ass—" 

"Yeah? You want my cum fillin' you up?" Gladio catches him off guard with a thrust that brushes straight against his prostate, making him moan with his mouth uncovered, and fuck, if that's what gets them caught, it’s worth it alone for the sound of Gladio's name in Ignis's pleasured moan travelling straight down to Gladio's dick. "Come on, tell me baby, who's bigger? Me or your ex?" 

" _Oh—_ This again—” Ignis actually huffs, “It's you— _Gods_ fuck it's you— Now _cum inside me already—_ " Ignis hisses. He clenches hard against Gladio's cock, and it takes a few more strokes against that tight heat until, as if on command, Gladio groans with his release, his cock twitching with every spurt of cum inside Ignis. 

Ever the gentleman, Gladio lowers Ignis's legs to wrap around his waist, keeping him plugged up with his cock as he jerks Ignis's cock and presses their lips together, their kisses sloppy and messy, but enough to trap Ignis pleasured groans between them—but almost not _nearly_ enough to trap the loud scream Ignis releases when he reaches his climax, his cum spilling all over Gladio's fist. 

Ignis's head lolls back against the deck chair, his breathing deep and laboured, and Gladio braces his hands on the chair on either side of him, grinding his softening cock still swimming in his own cum inside him. 

When their breaths finally climb down, Ignis whispers, "I lied."

"Huh?" is all Gladio could manage, his brain rendered incapable of anything else.

"It was my ex-husband. He's bigger. By almost an entire inch, if my memory serves correctly," he breathes out with a soft laugh, and Gladio would be frustrated if not for Ignis's hands pulling him by his face to seal his lips in another deep kiss. 

"You really know how to get what ya want huh?" Gladio mutters when their lips finally separate, and Gladio has to admit there is something adorable about the devious smile that Ignis gives him in return. Leaning over the edge of the chair, he grabs his tank top and uses it over Ignis's front. The cum on his hand, he licks in broad strokes, taking in the way Ignis's narrowed eyes track their movements. 

"How else do you think I got you here?" Ignis whispers. He leans up and places another kiss on Gladio's lips, far too chaste for what just transpired, and he smiles bright and wide when Gladio feels the disgruntled lines between his brow dissipate.

"You're real beautiful," Gladio finds himself choking out.

Ignis blinks, once, then twice, before he lightly pushes at Gladio's shoulder. "Much as I enjoy where we are right now, I suggest you pull out lest we're escorted out by security."

_Nice one Gladio,_ Gladio chastises himself, as he pulls out with his gut filled with disappointment, though that lasts all of a few seconds when he sees his cum dribble out of Ignis's reddened and swollen hole. He doesn't get much time to watch, before Ignis is pulling his trunks up, and settling them back across his hips with a sly smile. 

With a shake of his head, Gladio pulls on his own swimming trunks, which he will have to change for his shift later in the afternoon. Try as he might to imagine it, he didn't actually think the morning would take this turn when he agreed to meet the man. A dirty make out while they grinded against each other in their swimming trunks maybe, a quick blow job was a big hopefully, but for Ignis to let him take him raw, with other people a mere few metres away from them? With luck like that, Gladio could get struck by lightning come this afternoon and it would be perfectly justified. 

Shooting up from his spot on the chair, Gladio stands awkwardly in front of Ignis. "So I'll see you at my next shift then."

"Unfortunately, no," says Ignis. And Gladio's heart shouldn't sink, not when this was just a stunning older man looking for a quick fuck on his vacation, using his cunning and irresistible looks and charm to lure Gladio in, for which he fell, hook, line and sinker. But Ignis adds, "I've a prior appointment for this afternoon. 

"But," he continues, and Gladio's ears practically perk up. "Say I lose my keycard to my room." Ignis reaches into his shirt pocket behind him and brandishes a plastic card between his forefinger and middle finger. "And later, after dinner, I will have to ask reception to let me into the room number on this card. A terrible inconvenience."

He leans over to Gladio and slips the card on the waistband of Gladio's trunks. Gladio blinks down at the plastic dumbly. 

"The lost card fee would be a sure pain," he says, thumbing Gladio's hip just above his trunks, and if that's not enough to get Gladio going again, he doesn't know what will, "Say, I would dearly appreciate it if the sweet young lifeguard who found it at the pools returned it to me personally." 

Willing himself to ignore the slow circles Ignis rubs against his hip, Gladio pulls the card out and eyes the room number printed on one side. "Yeah?" he says, swallowing saliva down his dry throat.

Rising gracefully from his chair, Ignis slips his arms into his shirt sleeves and perches his sunglasses back on his nose. He peers over his shoulder at Gladio and smiles. "Enough to grant him a reward, no less."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this idea was gonna go into the scrap pile in favour of another one, but beefy liked this one so I wrote it as its own thing, and now it's exploded into something potentially longer, which is what happens when either of us try to write smut. so please look forward to future instalments of this, written in collaboration between myself and beefy_noods!!!
> 
> as always, you can catch me at [@musterings1](https://twitter.com/musterings1)


End file.
